The Charming Children
by movieholic
Summary: A loud resounding scream pierced the air, echoing off the walls of the large Halliwell Manor. However, the sight Cole and Phoebe came to see was not what they were expecting. Sequel to "Creature of Immortality."
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: In order for you to understand what is going on whatsoever, you may need to read the two stories before this one. They are "**Demons, Babies, and Sisters Oh My!**" and "**Creature of Immorality**." Set 9 years after the last chapter in "**Creature of Immorality**." Please enjoy!_

* * *

A loud resounding scream pierced the air, echoing off the walls of the large Halliwell Manor. Cole Turner and his wife, Phoebe, ran into the kitchen ready to fight off any demons that managed to sneak into the house undetected. However the sight that greeted them was far from demonic, unless you counted the Turner Twins as demons.

"John and Julian Turner, I will personally blow you two identical little brats to pieces if you do not get out of my kitchen right _now_!" screamed an overactive Piper.

The young toddlers darted out of the kitchen, laughing hysterically as they brushed by their shocked parents, who lingered in the doorway of the expansive kitchen.

"What happened in here?" Phoebe asked, though she knew she didn't need to.

"What do you think happened in here? Your demonic children are ruining my house…_my_ kitchen!" yelled Piper, waving a hand around her trashed kitchen clearly upset.

"Déjà vu." Cole muttered, thinking back to the time when his son Cole Junior, known as C.J. to most everyone, trashed Piper's kitchen many years ago when he was one. Although Cole denies his son did it all on his own, Wyatt was there too.

"Okay, Piper, honey? You need to stop waving your hands around before you blow something up." Phoebe tried, easing her way into the kitchen slowly.

"Oh, I'm not blowing anything up but your children." Piper growled, glaring at Cole angrily and pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

"Don't look at _me_, Piper." Cole scoffed, loosening his tie as he swiped at his forehead with the back of his hand, mouth open in awe that such small children could destroy a kitchen like this.

"Why not Cole? If you could just keep your di-"

"Okay! Piper, calm down now!" interrupted Phoebe, grabbing hold of her sister's hands in an attempt to calm her.

"Oh, Phoebe…why did you do this to me? Why couldn't you just have C.J. and that's all? Why the sudden need for Cain, Benjamin, Julian and John? All boys too? I certainly hope the next one is a girl, seeing as you can't become un-pregnant…"

"Is that a word?" Cole asked, more to himself than anyone as he eased himself further into the messy kitchen.

"Are you telling me that you don't love all your nephews?" asked the heavily pregnant Phoebe, her voice wavering just right.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe. I love all of them, there's just _so_ many…" Piper sighed, hugging her sister tightly as best she could.

"Piper, may I remind you that you have Wyatt, Peyton, and Melinda?" Cole asked, stepping over a cracked egg on the floor.

"Cole, I have _three_, you have five and a half." Piper muttered.

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of that but what I'm trying to say is your children aren't little angels either, regardless of what your husband is." Cole pointed out.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think he's talking about the fact that when our little one here was being conceived, your precious little Melinda decided to astral project herself into our room. Lucky for her she wasn't there five minutes earlier or you'd have some seriously messed up daughter right now." Phoebe added, laughing at Piper's disgusted expression.

"Cole, I suggest you orb ass out of this room now before I decide to blow you up instead." Piper snarled, her hands poised in his direction. Cole quickly took a step back and cleared his throat, nodding once with a frightened expression on his handsome face before he orbed out of the kitchen quickly.

"Piper…" Phoebe whined, hitting her sister playfully.

"Get Paige, please? You're too pregnant to help clean the mess your boys made." Piper muttered as she stepped over a few pots and pans, a green gooey substance and a pile of purple mashed potatoes.

C.J. ran a hand through his thick, dark hair before ducking his head into the kitchen, his gray eyes wide as he took in the sight. He cleared his throat before calling out, "Mom? Can Wyatt and I go out front and toss a ball around?"

Phoebe looked up and nodded, "Be careful and no-"

"Powers, we know mom." C.J. concluded, giving her a dimpled smile as he ducked away again.

"See, that's more like it. Why can't the others be like him?" Piper asked, motioning to the spot where C.J. just vacated.

"What about Ben? He's a sweet little kid." Phoebe asked, swiping up some egg off the counter.

"Ben?"

"Yes, Benjamin, one of my many sons?" Phoebe repeated.

"I know who he is Phoebe…Paige, Leo!" Piper shouted, a broom and mop occupying both hands.

Paige and Leo orbed in side by side, bickering over something unknown to the other sisters. Phoebe glanced at Piper before shrugging and resuming the task of scraping a yellow substance off the microwave.

"Please help." Piper stated, waving her hand at the mess.

Leo nodded and grabbed a broom whereas Paige groaned and grabbed the mop.

"What's the fighting over?" asked Phoebe without turning around.

"I thought Peyton did something, but it turns out your precious little Cain did it."

Paige claimed sarcastically, starting her task of mopping the floor.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, turning around exhaustedly.

"Cain decided it would be fun to take all of my makeup and paint a mural of something all over my wall." Paige muttered.

"How do you know it was Cain? Although I don't doubt it was a Turner-Halliwell child who did it." Piper asked.

"I just found Cain sleeping on the couch covered in makeup, speaking of which, someone needs to wash him up." Paige added, cocking her head to the side.

Phoebe sighed before calling out, "Cole!"

Cole orbed in, a worried expression on his handsome visage. He looked around sheepishly as everyone glared at him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Cain, covered in makeup, bathe him. Thank you." Phoebe stated quickly, resuming her cleaning.

Cole threw his hands up and sighed, turning on his heel to exit the room. He entered the living room and spotted his second eldest son sleeping peacefully on the couch, and sure enough he had makeup all over his face, hands and khaki short clad legs.

Cole gently picked him up and carried him up the stairs, readying the bath with the sleeping boy in his arms. When it was warm enough Cole gently jostled the boy awake.

"Cain? Wake up sleepyhead, you need a bath and a stern talking too."

Cain grimaced and shook his head, yawning as his father placed him in the bath carefully. Cole proceeded to wash him with a soft washcloth, dabbing at the young boys chin to rid of the blush that appeared there. Cole sighed once more, watching Cain reminded him of the boy's namesake, Cole's eldest son whom the Source's minions killed at least nine years before.

"Alright, now the stern talking to…" Cole muttered to his eight-year-old son, toweling his damp brown hair off lightly before wrapping him up tightly in it.

Cole picked the towel wrapped boy up and cradled him on his hip as he drained the rainbow colored water from the bathtub. Afterwards, Cole sat on the edge of the tub and placed Cain on his lap, facing him with a firm look.

"Cain, what you did was very, very bad."

"I know, I was going to tell Aunt Paige sorry but she was not here."

"Alright, well go tell her sorry right now and promise to never do it again, understand?" Cole asked his tone firm but his blue eyes gentle as he talked to his son.

"Okay." Cain murmured hopping of his father's leg with the towel wrapped around his shiny, wet body securely.

Cole sighed and placed his right hand on the back of his neck, massaging the tense muscle before he ran both hands over his face, scrubbing it with the palms of his hands in an exhausted fashion.

Nine years, it had been nine years since the death of Cain and himself…if it hadn't been for Leo Wyatt, Cole wouldn't be here now as a White Lighter for Phoebe and his children.

* * *

Cole Turner collapsed on his large bed beside his wife, Phoebe, after he had finished putting to bed the rambunctious Turner Twins. Cole yawned and turned to lie on his stomach, thrusting his arms underneath his pillow as he tucked it tightly against his head, fatigue. Phoebe glanced over and chuckled to herself, standing up in order to take off Cole's shoes.

"Phoebe…why?" he mumbled, his head buried in soft pillow.

"Why what, Cole?" she asked as she proceeded to take off his shoes.

"Why did we have _so_ many?"

Phoebe laughed and shrugged as she pulled the second shoe off, "Because we love it each other so much we wanted to share it with as many people as we could?"

"Can we return them?" he asked, laughing when Phoebe hit him on the shoulder.

"Cole Turner!" she exclaimed playfully, giggling when he sat up and placed her on his lap when he turned around, his strong body able to hold the added weight of her recent pregnancy.

"Did I say something?" he asked, smirking.

"Nope, you haven't said it yet." She feigned being hurt.

"What, you mean I love you with all my heart?"

"That's it." She whispered as she leaned forward and proceeded to kiss her exhausted husband passionately.

"Daddy?" a voice called out from the doorway.

Phoebe sighed against Cole's mouth, pulling away to see young Benjamin standing in the doorway with tears in his large gray eyes. She slowly pulled herself off Cole's lap so that the attractive man could console his child, all the children seemingly favoring him the most.

"What is it, Benji?" he asked gently, exhaustion clear in his voice as he leaned down to face his black haired son.

"I can't sleep, can you tell me another story?" the young boy asked, clutching a stuffed animal dog, the nose missing and one glass eye scratched across the surface.

"Another story? Are you _sure_?" Cole asked, picking Ben up and cuddling him close to his chest.

"Yeah, I can't sleep without your stories…" murmured Ben, yawning as Cole looked back at Phoebe with a lost expression before he orbed himself and Ben back towards the young boy's room.

"I'll tell you one more, but we have to be quiet since your brothers are sleeping, okay?" Cole murmured to Ben as he placed his son on the bottom bunk of one of the two bunk beds that was visible the large room.

The room contained two large bunk beds, one across from the other, and one single bed directly across the room upon entering it for C.J. The twins slept on the right side whereas Cain and Ben slept on the right bunk bed. Cole sat beside his son as he tucked Ben into bed, then he laid back himself.

Suddenly two identical heads popped up beside Cole, both little figures kneeling on the floor. Cole jumped and gave the twins a stern look.

"We want to hear a story too, daddy." They both said in unison as they climbed onto Ben's bunk and made themselves comfortable on Cole's outstretched legs.

Cole sighed and was about to begin his story when Cain suddenly shimmered in the bed as well; Cole looked around in the dimly lit room and smirked. Cain and Ben lie on each side of Cole, his strong arms wrapped around them whereas the twins wrapped themselves around his legs. C.J. remained asleep in his single bed at the back of the room. Cole sighed once more and shook his head, "Okay, can I start now?"

They all nodded and looked at him with brightly lit eyes, all smiling as Cole began his well-known tale of romance, betrayal and death.

"Okay, one time there was this big bad demon named-"

"Belthazor!" exclaimed Ben.

"Right, and Belthazor was the Source's right hand man. That means that he did everything the Source told him to do."

"Like a servant?" asked Cain, wide eyed.

"Something like that," Cole mused, smiling, "Then one day the Triad gave Belthazor a big assignment…he had to kill the Charmed Ones and steal their book."

"The Book of Shadows." The twins said in awe.

"That's correct. So one day Belthazor, in his human form, met one of the Charmed Ones at a crime scene. He thought she looked beautiful."

"I thought demons couldn't feel emotions like that, daddy?" Ben questioned.

"They can't, but _this_ demon could because he was half-human."

The children looked up at him shocked, although they heard this story many times before, they couldn't help their innocent amazement.

"So what happened?" Cain pressed.

"Well Belthazor started to date the witch, trying kill her but he never could. He loved the witch too much. So the evil Triad tried to kill _him_, but instead Belthazor killed the Triad."

"But he can't do that!" exclaimed Ben, horrified.

"Oh, he _can_. However, he did and he went to live with his girlfriend Witch, although bounty hunters kept trying to kill him. A lot of things happened before your Aunt Prue died, and she never liked Belthazor in his human form anyway. But Belthazor's Witch was really sad…so was the other sister."

"Then Paige came along!" chipped in Cain.

"Yes, then we met Paige. She was a Charmed One too, but she never liked Belthazor, she was disagreeable with Belthazor…in fact she helped kill him in the end. Twice actually."

"Belthazor died twice?"

"Yes he did, you know what this story is way too long…maybe I should finish it some other time since I can't stop yawning and the twins already fell asleep."

It was true; the adorable, high-spirited Turner Twins were sprawled over their father's legs asleep. Cole chuckled and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Are you Belthazor, daddy?" Cain asked quietly.

Cole nodded and said, "I was once, and I'm not anymore."

"Good, because Belthazor sounds really mean."

"He was…" Cole whispered, after a few minutes of silence Cole glanced at the two boys he had his arms wrapped around, noting that they were asleep. Cole sighed and lay his head back on Ben's pillow, closing his eyes and allowing the welcoming darkness of sleep overtake him in the warm bed.

"Cole are you done ye-"

Phoebe paused in the doorway, her mouth slightly parted in adoration at the sight before her. She shook her head gently and placed a hand over her heart, a smile on her pink glossed lips as she shut the bedroom door, cloaking the room in complete darkness.

* * *

"Family update time!" shouted Piper as she made her way down the stairs the next morning, most of the children awake and running about as the adults were just getting up.

Every few months, Piper liked to get the entire family together to discuss their powers, mostly to see if anyone had gained a new power or an upgrade of one and to encourage the younger children not to use or discuss their powers in public.

There were a lot of audible moans and groans from the children as they trudged

Unwillingly towards the living room, the living room the same as nine years ago save for the fact that it was expanded to make room for the additions to the growing family.

Cole yawned and scratched his head, mussing up his dark hair even further, unsure as to why some of the children were giggling at his disheveled state as he found himself lying on the nearest couch as he waited for the others to come in.

"Julian and John Turner, you heard me! You better get in there right now or-"

"I got it Aunt Piper." C.J. interrupted as he scooped the wriggling twins into his arms and carried them into the living room easily. Piper sighed and followed her nephew in. Leo and Paige entered last, Leo sitting on the floor with his back pressed against a sofa whereas Paige opted for lying face down on the floor surrounded by children.

"Alright everyone, settle down please!" Piper shouted, raising her hands for effect, sure it would scare the younger kids, "Okay, C.J. start, please."

C.J. stood up, his tall for his age, as he ran a hand through his dark hair once more, "I'm C.J. Turner Halliwell, I'm ten and my powers _still_ include shimmering, energy balls, and super strength since our last meeting."

"Thank you C.J., now Cain it's your turn." Piper motioned to the half-asleep boy.

"My name is," he yawned widely before continuing, "Cain, I am eight and my powers are shimmering, healing, levitation, and the explosion."

"Benji your turn."

Ben stood up and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he said, "I'm Benjamin, I'm seven years old and my powers are shimmering, premonition, and energy balls."

"Thank you, now it's Julian then John…understand John?" Piper stated firmly, eyeing the hyper twins wearily.

John nodded enthusiastically, while Julian stood and pointed to himself proudly, "I'm Julian, I am four years old and my powers are shimmering, energy balls, and healing. This is John, he's my brother."

The others laughed good-naturedly as John stood up and pointed to himself in the same manner as his brother just had, "My name is John, _not_ Julian. I am four years old too, but mommy told me that I'm younger by three minutes, that's why Julian gets to go first. My powers are the same too, like Julian because he's my twin brother."

Phoebe chuckled at her youngest son's antics before turning her attention to Wyatt, the eldest Wyatt-Halliwell born. He shook his blonde hair away from his eyes as he too yawned and stood before the family.

"My name is Wyatt Halliwell, I'm ten years old and my powers include Orbing, healing, and freezing. Nothing has changed since our last meeting, mom, can I please go back to bed?"

Piper shook her head and pointed to Peyton, "It's your turn sweetie."

Peyton stood and pulled her brown hair away from her face, smiling widely as she said, "My name is Peyton and I am eight years old. I can heal people, orb places, and move things with my mind like this." She waved a hand at a throw pillow, giggling when it went flying and hit a half asleep Cole in the face, causing him to sit up quickly confused.

"Sorry Uncle Cole."

Cole shook his head and shrugged, lying down once more as Melinda stood to take her turn. "My name is Melinda and I'm five years old. I can do stuff like orbing, flying and astral projecting."

"Levitation, honey, not flying." Leo called out from the floor.

"That's what I said daddy."

Cole sighed and burrowed his head in the pillow that was thrown at him. Phoebe laughed and lay beside him on the couch, resting her head on his rising and falling chest comfortably as she fought the strong to fall asleep.

"So nobody's powers changed?" Piper asked after everyone was through.

"No Aunt Piper, that's what we've been trying to tell you." Scoffed C.J., his attractive face one of pure annoyance at his favorite Aunt.

"Alright, Mr. Smarty Pants. Well, so long as you all know not to use your powers or talk about them outside of this house then we can all go and eat."

The children all shouted and darted out of the room quickly whereas the adults looked like they had fallen asleep wherever they have sat, leaned, knelt or lie.

* * *

TBC...

Please review, I have no idea where this is going yet. But I'm thinking about it.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: By the way, Ben is pronouncing Aunt Pipa like PIPE-AH.**

**A/N: If you've noticed, the Turner children still have demonic powers (Julian, John and Cain can heal however). That is because although Cole became a White Lighter...he is still half demon, just without demon powers. So I did give 3 of them the ability to heal, plus levitation os both Phoebe's power and Leo's (but they call it hovering for White Lighters).**

* * *

"Please put that down John…Julian get off the counter! Peyton please stop throwing food at your cousins with your mind? Hey! That does _not_ mean throw it with your hands, missy!" Piper shouted at the children as they devoured her food at the table located in the kitchen, whereas the other adults opted for still sleeping in the living room.

"John, catch!" Julian shouted, throwing his plate in the air much to everyone's dismay and the Turner Twin's pleasure.

"I got it Mom!" Wyatt exclaimed, freezing the plate before it hit the ground. He picked it up and handed it to the red faced Witch, backing away as she turned angrily to face the two young boys.

"John and Julian Turner-" before she could finish her threat, the twins shimmered out the kitchen and somewhere else in the house.

"_Ooo_, when I get my hands on those two…" she muttered, resuming her seat at the crowded table.

C.J. glanced at Wyatt with a smirk, both boys grinning as they turned to watch Piper mutter obscenities to aloud to herself. Benjamin suddenly gasped, causing everyone to look at him perplexed.

"Didja get a premonition?" Cain asked wide-eyed.

Ben shook his head furiously before he pointed an accusing finger at Piper and shouted, "Aunt Pipa said damn!"

"_Piper_ you idget, and so what? She's allowed to say that." C.J. stated before spooning some food into his mouth.

Ben stood up and ran out of the room quickly shouting at the top of his lungs, "Aunt Pipa said damn! Aunt Pipa said damn!"

Piper rubbed her temples in an exhausted manner while C.J. and Wyatt took off after Ben, shouting at him to shut up and quick running around.

"Who said damn?" muttered Cole as he entered the kitchen, wearing the same clothing as the day before and scratching the back of his head.

"_I_ did, have a nice nap?" Piper asked, glaring.

"Uh, sure, if you can call lying on a couch with my heavily pregnant wife lying on top of me, children shouting damn at the top of their lungs a nap…then yes, I did. Thank you." Cole quipped, shuffling towards the fridge in search of something to drink.

"Cole! Cole!" Phoebe shouted, running into the kitchen quickly for a pregnant woman, "Do you know our son is running around the Manor screaming _damn_?"

Cole took a swing from the orange juice container, swiped at his mouth and let out a soft burp before nodding and motioning towards Piper with his free hand. "Piper said it, Ben overheard it."

"Well?" Phoebe placed her hands on her hips and stared expectantly at Cole.

Cole sighed and said, "And apparently I'm the one who has to stop it", as he placed the container back in the fridge and shuffled back out of the kitchen, rubbing his head in search of Ben.

John and Julian shimmered back into the kitchen, making a yipping noise when they realized Piper was still there. They darted out of the kitchen, karate fighting one another while Peyton and Melinda rolled their eyes.

"Hey Uncle Cole, are you looking for this?" Wyatt asked, dragging a terrified Ben behind himself while Cole looked under the couch.

Cole stood up slowly and nodded, "Thanks Wy, Ben come here."

Wyatt nodded and gently pushed his cousin into his father's arms before taking off with C.J. Ben ambled towards his father shyly, kicking the carpet with the toe of his sock before he looked up scared.

"What did mommy and I say about cussing?" Cole demanded tenderly, stooping down once more to face his son.

"No cussin' ever." Ben mumbled.

"Exactly, so what are you going to stop doing?"

"Cussin'."

"Good boy, let's go get cleaned up." Cole stated as he swiftly picked up Ben and slung him over his broad shoulder easily, walking out of the living room casually while Ben giggled as he waved to Leo who was just coming out of the living room.

"Aunt Phoebe, where's Paige at?" Peyton asked, while she washed her dishes in the sink beside her Aunt.

"Paige is spending the weekend up in the mountains with a _friend_ of hers," Phoebe answered, waggling her eyebrows at her niece when she said friend.

"So they're going to do _it_?" Peyton asked.

"Excuse me?"

"John told me that Julian said that Uncle Cole always says that Aunt Paige only goes to the mountains to do _it_ with all her guy friends she has." Peyton claimed proudly.

Phoebe watched her open mouthed, before she clamped it shut tightly and stormed out of the kitchen in search of her husband. She saw him going up the stairs, Ben slung over his shoulder.

"Coleridge Turner, we need to talk!" she demanded, going up the stairs as fast as she could, her belly weighing her down.

Cole barely turned around, but it was enough to realize he was in deep shit by the anger flaring up in his wife's deep, brown eyes. He quickened his pace, nearly running towards the bathroom with Ben laughing all the way, still over his shoulder.

"Cole, get your ass back here!" she shouted, noting he had started to walk faster.

"Mom said ass!" Ben gasped, clapping his hands together.

"Ben!" Cole stammered, closing the door behind them and locking it quickly.

"Cole! Ben, do _not_ cuss again! Cole open the door now!"

"Sorry sweetie, I'm giving Ben a bath…can't hear you…" Cole responded, turning the spigots on the tub so that the loud noise of water rushing out could drown out her unrelenting shouting and door pounding.

Phoebe sighed and leaned against the door, suddenly she pounded on the door again. Cole flung it open, and looked at her worried and scared.

"What Phoebe, what did I or one of _my_ children do now?"

"_Your_ child is about to be born, that's what _your_ child did." She breathed, looking down at her legs to show that her water broke.

"Oh, _damn_ it! Leo, Piper, somebody! Phoebe's water broke!" he shouted, grabbing Phoebe and nearly effortlessly picking her up, running towards their bedroom and placing her on the large mattress.

The sounds of many footsteps running up the stairs echoed in the large house as nearly every Halliwell member plus, ran up and into the bedroom, all wanting to help in some way or other.

"Okay Cole, ready?" asked Leo, pushing his sleeves up as he knelt down in front of Phoebe for the sixth time.

"What about me, Leo? I'm the one pushing this stupid thing out!" screamed Phoebe, scaring all the children white.

"Everyone out!" Piper shouted, shooing everyone out of the room with the wave of her deadly hands.

* * *

"It _is_ a girl!" shouted Piper, throwing open the door wildly, nearly tripping over the ill looking children that were eavesdropping at the door in her haste to get out and share her excitement.

"_Phew_, that was tiring…" Leo claimed as he stepped out next, yawning as he shuffled past the children and towards the bathroom.

Cole came out last, a large grin on his handsome visage; the sleeves to his dress shirt bunched up at the elbow, the tie loosened around his neck. The dark circles under his eyes were bleak in comparison to his dancing blue eyes as he waited for the children to come in and visit the newest edition to the family.

"So, Aunt Pheebs, you finally had a girl?" stated Peyton obviously as she knelt beside the bed on the floor.

Cole chuckled in the doorway, running a hand through his damp, dark hair as he watched the children gather around the exhausted mother and sleeping baby girl bundled up in a pink towel.

"What's her name?" Cain asked, peeking at the bundle with a curios expression.

"Uh, her name is Selena." Cole piped up, eyebrows raised as the adrenaline rush continued to course through his veins.

"Selena? Ain't that the character on mom's favorite show?" Ben asked, wrinkling his little nose in perplexity.

"No, that's _Serena_…your mom picked the name this time seeing as I named the last born child…that excludes you twins since we each named one of you." Cole explained before easing himself further into the room, hands thrust into the deepest crevices of his wrinkled trouser pockets as he peered over at his sleepy wife.

"I like it!" Melinda exclaimed, giving Cole a smile.

"That's good…I think it's time we let Phoebe and Selena rest now, okay? Time for bed anyway, so let's get going." Cole suggested, picking up the twins that were curled up at the bottom of the bed asleep in his strong arms before walking out of the room to place them in their beds.

* * *

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW, Tell me if I should continue or not.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud, wailing from the newest addition of the family ripped through the air, reaching the sensitive ears of her exhausted father. Cole sat up and rubbed the nape of his tense neck with one of his strong hands as he yawned, gently patting his stirring wife to whisper, "I got it, sleep."

Phoebe made no effort to acknowledge, instead closing her eyes and falling asleep again. Cole swung his legs over the bedside and stretched before he stood and shuffled over to the crib that Selena occupied. Cole peered down at his child with a loving, but worn out, smile. Fatigue was etched into every line on his face as he gingerly picked up his baby girl.

"Shh, shh…it's o-" Cole yawned in the middle of his sentence as he cuddled Selena, "'kay, little girl. Daddy's here, s'okay now."

Cole continued to murmur and whisper to the now whimpering infant, all the while pacing in the dark bedroom. When he finally got Selena settled and asleep, he placed her carefully back into her crib.

Cole glanced at the digital clock set up on a nightstand on his side of the bed, groaning when it blared 6:30 in bright, red fuzzy numbers. He ran a hand through his thick hair and shook his head; it was useless to go to bed now for the other children would be up soon and running about.

"Why can't kids sleep in till noon?" Cole muttered as he shuffled out of the bedroom, towards the bathroom.

Cole nearly ran into Piper on the way, who glared at him the second she saw him. Cole gave her a small smile, unsure as to why she was glaring at him now.

"What did I do now?" he muttered, splashing water on his face from the sink as Piper leaned in the doorway.

"I think you and Phoebe should consider finding another place. There's a house for sale right down the street, you'll be close, and then, you won't be." She explained.

Cole looked up at her with rivers of water running of his face, he reached for a towel and dried off. He tossed the towel into the laundry basket although it was clean, in order to piss Piper off and shrugged as he brushed by her.

"Shouldn't Phoebe and I be the ones deciding whether or not we want to move?" Cole asked meaningfully, tossing a glare at Piper as they both made their way downstairs.

"Yeah, well I think you two and your crazy family move or we get muzzles and cages for all of them." She growled, watching in half-disgust as the shirtless Cole drank straight from the container of OJ in the fridge.

"You're not the only one who drinks that." She muttered, watching as he tossed the empty container away.

"You know when _I_ was a kid…we killed annoying witches." Cole snarled, all traces of sleep gone as he faced his sister-in-law.

"And here I thought you were going to tell me a fascinating story about you and orange juice." She retorted, flipping her straight hair over her shoulder as she adjusted her purple robe.

Cole softly snorted through his nose a she shook his head, "Look, Piper. Phoebe and I will discuss it. Although I think you and _your_ little family ought to move out."

"Why's that?"

"Well, first off your family is smaller so it will be easier to move out. Two, the manor is big enough to fit _my_ family…not both of ours…" he trailed off, ticking his two reasons off his fingers as he grinned at Piper.

"Yeah, well, I'm a Halliwell…it's the Halliwell Manor. So there." She stated, turning to shower upstairs.

Cole chuckled to himself as he scratched his perfectly toned chest, swirling his large hand in the small dark curls that appeared there. He shook his head once again, starting a pot of coffee.

By his second cup, all the children were awake, save for the infant Selena. Cole and Paige sat opposite each other in the kitchen, sipping every once in awhile at their steaming coffee as they read their own newspapers at different paces.

Piper announced to the children that their Uncle Cole had offered to make them all breakfast before she darted of the Manor to work at P3. Cole growled and slammed the newspaper down, causing Paige to jump.

"Dude, what's up?" she asked, catching her breath.

"Your sister." He muttered before hungry children of different ages and sizes swarmed him.

Paige shook her head and continued reading her newspaper, trying to block out the shouting of different breakfast foods.

"We want meatloaf!" screamed the twins as they ran about the kitchen.

Cole shook his head, "It's breakfast time boys, _no_ meatloaf."

"Dad, can I make my own breakfast?" C.J. asked, hesitant on his father's unknown cooking skills.

"Do you know how?" Cole asked over the shouting.

"Yeah, you put the food in a bowl and add milk, simple." Retorted C.J. smiling, ignoring the grin Wyatt gave him and the scowl Cole did.

Wyatt and C.J. each prepared their own cereal and exited the kitchen, leaving the rest of the children to jump and shout at Cole. Cole sighed and placed two fingers in his mouth, letting out the piercing, trade mark whistle of his.

The children fell silent quickly, watching him curiously.

"Everyone is getting cereal for breakfast, okay?" he announced to the small crowd of eager children.

The lot groaned and whined, silenced once again but this time from a fed up Cole's expression. They all grabbed bowls and sat around the table. They all shared cereals of different kinds, so by the time Phoebe came down the table was a covered in a vast array of color.

"Phoebe. Can we talk, later?" Cole asked when he cornered his wife in the kitchen, away from the ears of the little ones.

"Sure, something wrong?" she asked, immediately worried.

"Nah, no…nothing important or nothing that can't wait." He assured her, adding a tender kiss into the mix.

"Mr. Turner…" she purred, pawing at his still bare chest.

Cole smirked, kissing her once again before someone clearing their throat interrupted them. Cole looked up and turned around to see Leo watching them amused.

"Do you two ever take a break?" he asked, laughter in his voice.

Phoebe giggled, pushing a reluctant Cole away from her body.

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Phoebe asked Cole as the couple strode in the large, peaceful park without their children.

Cole looked down at his feet, snaking his strong arm around Phoebe's small frame and pulling her closer to his side as they continued walking along the path. A soft breeze played with his hair, making Phoebe smile.

"Piper wants us to move out, I wanted to discuss it with you." He responded quietly, afraid that the topic would shatter the peacefulness that enveloped them in the blossoming beauty of the park.

Phoebe bit her bottom lip and looked up at Cole lovingly, seeing how shy and unsure he was of this moment. She stopped him along the trail they walked and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"What are you scared of?" she asked, burrowing his face against his chest in the middle of the path.

"Nothing, I was just sure you'd be upset at having to move. Remember how it was last time, when I asked you to move in with me at the penthouse?"

Phoebe smiled, and even laughed.

"Yeah, but you tricked me into it too."

Cole finally smiled, leaning back to look at her face.

"It was worth it." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

"Hmmm, well about moving out. I don't care so long as we're close to the Manor, and the place is affordable…plus it needs to be big enough for all of the kids…I think _we_ should stay in the Manor and Piper and them move out."

Cole let out a barking laugh, "That's exactly what I told her."

"Great minds think alike, I guess." She murmured, placing butterfly kisses along his strong jaw line.

Cole sighed, closing his eyes as he held Phoebe tightly.

"Maybe we should all get together and discuss this. You know, Piper and Leo, Paige, and us." He suggested, allowing Phoebe to continue her soft kisses.

"Sounds like an idea. Let's go home."

Cole nodded, looked around the park and orbed out, clutching Phoebe tightly.

* * *

** TBC...**

**PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'M NOT PRESSURING YOU OR ANYHING...**

**PLEASE?**


	4. Chapter 4

"No. No, no, no, _absolutely_ not! How can you even ask me such a question Wyatt? You should have known the answer to that already," yelled Piper Halliwell as she stormed about the Manor, a certain Wyatt Halliwell holding up a black ball of wriggling fur as he followed her.

"But mom, he's got nowhere to go! C.J. and I can take care of it! Really mom!" he shouted back, on the verge of tears at the thought of getting rid of the small puppy.

"Wyatt, for the last time, _no_!" she stressed once more.

"I'm asking dad!" he yelled, orbing himself out of the Manor, puppy in his arms.

"What's the shouting all about?" griped Cole as he trudged down the stairs.

"The two eldest Halliwell children want to keep a puppy they just saved." Piper muttered into her cup of freshly made coffee.

"Why not?" Cole asked shrugging as he bit into a bagel he picked up.

"Why _not_? Cole you know why not! With all the people in this house, and demons inviting themselves in all times of the day, there is no way we can watch over some puppy!" she scoffed, nearly spilling her coffee.

Cole chewed slowly on his bagel, waving it around as he continued talking with his mouth full, "Doesn't having a pet teach responsibility to human children?"

"Excuse me? Human children?" she questioned, raising a brow.

Cole smiled sheepishly and swallowed the rest of the bagel, "I obviously was taught responsibility differently. And I obviously didn't have any pets growing up, or any 'human' ones at least."

"See, there's that word again. _Human_."

"That's what you guys are." He responded, unsure as to why she was so defensive to the simple word.

"You too, genius." She snipped, pouring the rest of the coffee down the sink.

"Uh, _half_ and I _know_. It _has_ been the reason for many problems in my life."

"Anyway, no to the og-day, mmkay?" she gave him a sickly sweet smile before brushing past him and out of the kitchen.

"Could have said that in English you know," he muttered.

* * *

"Well, your mom said no Wy-"

"Dad! Come on!" protested the blonde child, who was still holding tightly to the excitable puppy.

"Uncle Leo, why can't we have him?" C.J. questioned, giving Leo his best 'Pretty Please?' look.

Leo looked about flustered, unused to having two young boys question him with such big eyes. He finally grabbed Cole by his shoulder, the latter man heading up the stairs with a look of annoyance on his face, as he said, "Ask Cole."

Cole turned around in time to see Leo orbing out with a satisfied grin, and two young boys holding a black, fuzzy puppy with big, wide eyes.

Cole sighed and started to rub the nape of his neck as he shook his head, "I'm all for it guys, but Piper said no."

"Damn it." Muttered C.J. as he shook his head angrily and shimmered out, "Come on Wy."

Wyatt gave Cole a disgusted look and orbed after his cousin, clutching the puppy close to his chest. Cole gaped at the spot where they stood, eyebrows furrowed together.

"Cole!" a voice drifted down the stairs.

Cole sighed and shook his head roughly, "Yes?"

"Your turn!" she shouted back.

Cole muttered something about children and wives as he made his way up the stairs. When he reached the second floor and headed straight for his room, knowing full well that she wanted him to change Selena.

Meanwhile, the two close cousins had orbed and shimmered back downstairs. They placed the puppy on the floor and began to play with it, laughing as the puppy yipped and scurried on the hard wood floor, it's paws unable to find purchase.

"Look at him go, C.J.!" Wyatt laughed, watching the puppy slide back over to them, it's tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

C.J. chuckled, picking up the puppy to cuddle it. The sound of Leo's tinkling orbs filled the air as he orbed in beside the boys. He looked at them with a sigh, shaking his head at the sight. They shrugged and took off.

"Where's the dog!" a deep voice boomed behind Leo.

Leo whirled around in time to see an energy ball miss his shoulder by inches. The demon, a large ugly man wearing a black, tattered robe sauntered closer to Leo with a menacing grin.

"Dog! Where is he?" he demanded, creating another fireball in his hand.

"I don't know where your dog is-" Leo began, cut off as the demon roared in anger and flung him to the side.

"Dad!" Wyatt shouted, running in the foyer with C.J. by his side.

"That's my dog!" the demon roared, pointing at the puppy in C.J.'s arms.

"Excuse me? Demons have pets now?" scoffed C.J.

"You are holding Cerberus's spawn! I demand you to give me the animal before I slaughter you two young children!" he threatened, stepping closer to the boys.

"Bite me." C.J. retorted letting out a yelp of pain with the puppy clamped his razor sharp teeth into his hand.

The puppy leapt to the ground and bounded towards the demon, who scooped it up in one large hand. Wyatt tried running after it, but was flung to the side easily.

The demon shimmered out just as Cole, Phoebe and Piper came running downstairs. Cole ran over to Leo and Wyatt, easily healing their minor wounds quickly.

"What happened?" demanded Piper, hands on her hips.

"Some demon stole our puppy, claiming it was the spawn of Cherubus or something like that." Wyatt explained, standing up slowly with the help of Cole.

"Cerberus?" Cole asked, stepping back with a confused expression.

"Yeah, that was it." Chirped C.J. as he gave Wyatt a once over to make sure he was really okay.

"What is he talking about, Cole?" Phoebe asked as she placed a hand on his chest, looking at the children with an odd expression.

Cole gestured with his hand, "Cerberus was the entrance guard for Hades in the Underworld, he was a large three headed dog with a man made of snakes and a snake for a tail."

"Wasn't he defeated long ago?" Leo asked, brushing off his knees as he stood.

"He was, however this is the spawn. And if they're worried about losing their spawn, which they need in order to guard the gates of Hell…that means that Source must be doing something that needs guarded."

"Doesn't he always need to be guarded?" Piper asked.

"Well, no. He'd like to be of course. When Cerberus was killed, they stopped using dogs and other creatures to guard the gates, deeming them to risky. However, they were effective. So if the Source is willing to use one now-"

"Then he's got something big going on down there." Phoebe finished.

"Exactly." Cole grinned at Phoebe.

Piper moaned, causing everyone to turn towards her. She shrugged and muttered, "I guess I just became to relaxed is all."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Source paced wrathfully back and forth in his chambers, the demon was alive…as a white lighter?

"Seer!" he bellowed.

She appeared at his feet immediately, bowing.

"You call, my liege?"

"With all your power of seeing into the future, how did you now see that? He is a white lighter! He lived!"

The Seer stood and followed his continued pacing with her dark eyes. She sighed and responded, "It was a loophole I didn't foresee, and I apologize my liege. It happens."

"Bring Deinocyon to me now, we must use magic to speed his age process. I need him ready to serve me now." The Source demanded.

The Seer nodded and waved her hand, the small puppy appeared in a flash beside her. She picked it up and handed it to the Source. He eyed it carefully, nodded and proceeded to mutter a few Greek words.

In a few minutes, the cuddly puppy emerged from the shadows a large towering dog with three heads. It drooled on the dirt floor, causing a large mud puddle. It sat down and started to scratch itself.

"Seer? What is it doing?" the Source asked.

"Scratching itself, sir." She answered simply, watching the dog before adding, "You may have aged its body, but you didn't age its mind sir."

"Damn it!" he cursed, continuing his pacing.

The dog whimpered then flashed out of the Underworld with a lazy grin.

"Where did he go? Seer!"

"I'll find out, my liege." She rolled her eyes when she too flashed out.

* * *

"Holy shit! Mom, dad!" C.J. cursed loudly, having run into a large three-headed dog in the living room.

"Stop cursing…holy mother of God! Phoebe!"

"Cole! What's wrong?" Phoebe she asked, running towards the two males.

"What is that!" asked Wyatt as he joined them.

"It's our dog!" C.J. exclaimed.

"We need to get rid of him, now." Cole stated, backing away slowly as the large dog loomed over them.

One of the heads sniffed Cole, and then opened his mouth. Cole was about to orb out towards safety when a dog tongue lashed out and licked him. Phoebe scoffed then erupted into laughter when Cole fell down, soaking wet.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded, standing up with a disgusted look.

"He likes you dad." C.J. answered, shrugging.

"Well, I don't care. He needs to go, we are not keeping a huge, three-headed dog as a pet…" Cole eyed the dog as it watched him with all six large brown eyes.

"He's watching you…with six eyes…" Phoebe shuddered, "Weird."

C.J. and Wyatt laughed in sync while everyone else trudged into the room.

"What's that dad?" Ben asked, raising a hand to point to the dog.

"Awesome!" the twins shouted running towards the beast.

"John, Julian, no!" Phoebe shouted, catching them just in time.

"Cain, look it's a dog!" Ben shouted.

"Mom!" Peyton screamed, causing Leo and Piper to come running.

"What is it hone-whoa!" Piper screeched.

Cain muttered something to Melinda who giggled and started forward slowly. When she reached one of the large paws of massive dog, she levitated on top of one of its heads. Nearly all the adults screamed as the children erupted into bouts of laughter.

"Melinda get down now!" Piper shouted.

"Honey, listen to your Uncle Cole and get off, please." Cole pleaded as Leo shouted, "Melinda come here!"

"Melinda, you'll be grounded for a year!" Phoebe shouted.

Melinda finally sighed and leapt off, jumping into her father's outstretched arms.

"Don't do that again, ever." He chastised her quietly.

Benjamin walked over to the large dog and started to pet its large paw, all three of the dog's heads seemingly grinned at the family. Benjamin suddenly gasped, gripped in a premonition.

"Benji?" Cole called out worried as he and Phoebe darted forward.

"I saw someone bad hurting the dog! They were calling it training, and they kept calling the dog… Deinocyon."

"Deinocyon? That's a retarded name." Peyton scoffed whom Piper shushed.

"Actually, not really. Deino means 'fearfully great or terrible' and cyon means 'dog' so you get 'fearfully great or terrible dog.'" Cole explained, trying to wring out his shirt as he stood beside Phoebe and Ben.

"Why couldn't they name it Fluffy? Or Poodles?" Piper sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

"Training? They must be trying to age the dog so that he can prepare for training sooner…but they couldn't age his mind." Leo waved a hand at the large beast.

"What are we going to do with it? It's as big as a Tiger and we have no room for it anywhere in this crowded Manor."

"Basement?" offered Cole.

"Yeah, basement!" shouted John.

"Basement? Basement!" Julian joined.

"Basement, basement, basement!"

"Oh good God." Piper moaned.

* * *

**TBC...**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, PLEASE READ AND HOPEFULLY ENJOY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW TOO!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Cole, orb that thing into the basement," commanded Piper as she ushered the children out of the living room.

"Why me?" Cole scoffed, taking a step back from the large, panting animal.

"Because he seems to like you, judging from the slobber seeping through your shirt." Piper pointed out, slightly irritated he argued back at this point in time.

"Don't remind me." Cole muttered as he glanced down at his soaked shirt.

"Everyone, out of the way now. Cole come on, today please."

Cole made a face at Piper's back before he gently touched the large dog and orbed into the basement. As soon as Cole let go of the dog, he bolted up the stairs and into the kitchen, slamming the door behind himself. He sagged against it with a sigh of relief, unaware that Phoebe was watching him with an amused expression on her petite face.

"Phoebe! You scared me…" he admitted quietly.

Phoebe uncrossed her arms and kissed Cole on the cheek, careful to avoid his wet shirt. Cole grinned and motioned to his shirt, "I should change, huh?"

* * *

"Yeah, good idea." She smiled, watching him orb out with a small smile.

After Cole had changed into another shirt, he joined the rest of the large family in the living room. It seemed larger now, without an enormous dog blocking most of the space. Cole sauntered over to Phoebe's side, and watched as she stood up and offered him her seat. He took it, pulling her onto his lip with a small laugh.

"Ew." whispered Peyton, unaware that Leo and Piper had overheard her and were laughing at her expense.

"Alright, we need to discuss this Deinocrayon thing now." Piper started, ignoring the confused looks she received.

Cole cleared his throat and said, "It's Deinocyon."

"Whatever," Piper rolled her eyes, "We need to write a spell to reduce this dog to his puppy size…a more comfortable size for everyone's sake. I don't know what we'll do with him then."

"Keep him?" C.J. muttered as Wyatt nodded solemnly next to him.

"Piper, I don't see why we can't keep the dog. We could disguise his snake tail, and allow him to keep his powers. He's young; we could train him for good. To protect this large family." Cole explained quickly.

Piper sighed and threw her hands up in the air, "Fine! Paige, Phoebe write a spell to make Dinocryin' smaller…Cole, tell me what this dog's power will include so that I can make a power binding potion just in case."

The adults nodded in agreement as Piper rounded on the children, "If any of you get near that dog without permission from me," she glared at Cole, "Then I'll bind your powers too. Got it?"

The children nodded quickly, eager to escape Piper's flashing brown eyes. When Piper waved her hand, they scattered throughout the manor to do whatever amused them. Cole kissed Phoebe quickly, helping her off his lap.

"Go write a brilliant spell, honey." He whispered before placing another peck on her waiting lips.

"Cole!" Piper shouted from the kitchen.

"Phoebe!" shouted Paige from the doorway of the living room.

They both took off grinning.

* * *

"Large dog of brute strength and power,

We gather among you in this hour,

We disguise you as one of our own,

A Border Collie, will now be shown!"

Cole raised one eyebrow as the large three headed dog started to glow in a blinding white light, then suddenly appeared as a normal Border Collie. He took the last few steps of the basement and looked at the sisters.

"Border Collie? Why Border Collie?" he asked.

"I've always wanted one as a kid." Paige shrugged.

"Mmkay." Cole shook it off and started up the stairs again, watching as Piper finished the power-binding potion.

"There, done! We'll keep it refrigerated until we need it."

"I'm pretty sure we won't need it, he may have been born evil…doesn't mean he will become it." Cole murmured.

Piper whirled around and frowned, "I didn't mean it that way Cole."

"I know, don't worry." He held up a hand to stop her from continuing, "I'm sure the kids can turn this dog good."

**TBC...**

Piper nodded slowly, having no choice but to agree with the pestering man.


	6. Chapter 6

Cole and Phoebe slept peacefully, wrapped in each other's warm embrace in the dark room. Even Selena slept on without waking up often and disturbing the exhausted couple. However, three looming figures that had entered the room seemed ready to destroy the peace.

"Are you sure we should do this?" asked one of the shadows, eyeing the sleeping couple wearily.

"Aw, come on. Of course! It's 'bout time they got up anyway. He usually wakes up when the sun lights up the room…but as you can see the blinds are closed."

The figures chuckled till they were interrupted by the panting, third figure.

"Hush up Dino!" muttered the first figure.

"Be nice Wy, he's the key part to our plan, remember?"

Wyatt blushed and nodded, regarding his slightly older cousin. C.J. grinned and stepped forward, ready to call Dino onto the bed to wreck havoc on the unsuspecting couple. However, Cole's eyes flew open and narrowed at his eldest son.

"What are, you… doing?" Cole managed to get out between a yawn, his bleary eyes trying to focus on the two figures at his bedside.

C.J. grinned and shrugged, "Waking you up Turner style?"

Cole sighed and smiled, closing his eyes as he lay his head back down on the pillow. Wyatt turned on C.J. and muttered, "Let's go, C.J."

C.J. sighed and shook his head, "Aw man, you always ruin the fun."

Cole grinned when he heard the two children bickering out of the room and down the hall. He cocked his head to the side and listened carefully for any signs of his youngest child's awakening. He let out a relieved sigh when the young girl continued sleeping peacefully.

Just as Cole was about to nod off to sleep once more, his arms wrapped around Phoebe's petite frame, a heavy weight jumped onto the bed and startled him. He looked up to see Dino panting in his face happily.

"Shoo. Get, Dino…get off…" Cole muttered under his breath, afraid of waking the two females in the room.

Dino let out a soft ruff before pushing his way underneath Cole's arm, lying in between Cole and Phoebe. He pressed himself against Phoebe's back and lay on his side, looking at an angry Cole.

"Dino, get off."

The dog gave him a doggy grin before drifting off to sleep in content. Cole shook his head and muttered some colorful words underneath his breath. Finally he relaxed against the pillows, and even ignored the two hairy paws that came to rest on his chest.

Pretty soon more of the children and the rest of the household would wake up, it would be just another day in the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

**THE END.**

**SHORT, SORRY, I KNOW. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
